


Entwined

by Allerleirauh



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Daemons, Ficlet, Fusion, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya, their Daemons, a night in a hotel, and a voyeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikesgirl58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/gifts).



Look at them.

Yes, I’m talking to you, my dear.

Will you just look at them?

There, through the open balcony doors you can observe them perfectly. Come on, don’t be shy. Isn’t it a picture of exquisite beauty that presents itself to your indiscreet eye?

Oh, of course it is. And it is the combination of sight and sound that pulls you further in. That makes you take another careful step until you hover at the room’s threshold, holding your breath and you stare, and you stare, and you simply can’t get enough of it all.

It’s what you’ve craved to do for quite some time, because you know this foursome, have watched them quite often in the past, but never like this, oh, no, most certainly never like this.

***

It’s the pair of Daemons that first catch your eye. They are lying on the bed’s crumpled duvet, carelessly tossed to the floor earlier during this divertissement that is taking place right in front of your eyes now.

Feofil has rolled on his back. His white, thick fur is gleaming in the room’s soft lighting, for it is winter and he’s making his settled form of a snow fox real honour. Antimony has slipped between his spread hind legs, reclining half on top of him. Her silvery-grey fur, the typical trademark of a true korat cat, making such a startling contrast to Feofil’s white. The way they are lying together they are a perfect picture of Ying and Yang, but this is a living representation and it’s shifting in sinewy movements. Antimony is purring loudly, her paws softly kneading against Feofil’s chest.

“You’re such a hedonist,” he chides her. He lets his tongue flick out, swiping across her snout.

She responds with a sneeze, her muzzle crinkling in slight indignation. “I’m simply taking what’s my due,” she replies haughtily before sneezing again. “Really, Feo, why is it that you have to become this oversized ball of fur every winter? It isn’t as if you’ve ever been in the situation of bracing the actual arctic cold.”

Feofil doesn’t answer the taunt. He simply picks up with his licking, now moving from Antimony’s muzzle to the rest of her head, taking special care to lavish her ears as they twitch under his gentle ministrations.

***

I think it’s time to take a breath, my dear. Your face is looking decidedly scarlet, not the healthiest complexion I can think of. I’m sure your pulse is racing by now, and isn’t the feeling delicious? Of course, we both know what such a shocking and intimate display of affection between two Daemons means, don’t we, my dear?

It isn’t uncommon for Daemons to touch and usually the degree of it, as well as its quality, reflects on the relationship of their Humans. You know what I’m hinting at? Yes, I see you’ve already followed that line of reasoning to its inevitable conclusion.

Shall we continue to look? Ah yes, we shall, but let’s return to those lovely Daemons first, before we allow our curious gaze to discover the other room’s inhabitants that have so far escaped your hungry eyes.

***

Feofil is making soft yapping sounds now. It causes Antimony to giggle, a most ungraceful sound coming from her, she who is normally so anxious to retain her regal bearings. She has a habit of presenting herself so prim and proper, just like her Human really, yet now she is slowly falling to pieces. Feofil is never so conscious about his appearances and right now he seems to have lost it completely as his eyes are drooping more every second while his bushy tail has entwined itself with Antimony’s, forming a grey and white band of fur as a result.

You can barely restrain yourself and with a slight craning of your neck you start to scan the entirety of the room. You know what you’re looking for, but it isn’t there and soon a sense of deep disappointment settles within your soul. There has to be a bed here, there has to be! But you can’t see it. The room is filled by the most enticing of sounds, hinting at equally scandalous actions, but you simply can’t see the two men that are making them. The realization makes you turn around, away from the room.

***

Now, my dear, you really shouldn’t give me such an accusing look. Good grievance woman, I never promised you to see it _all_ , have I? Yet, this really isn’t the right moment to give up and slink sulkily back into the shadows. You _have_ noticed the large mirror in the room’s corner, haven’t you?

***

Just like that your eagerness is back, bringing a flush to your cheeks and you whirl around again, your eyes seeking the mirror and finding it, and you stare, drinking in the scene that is at least partly visible on the mirror’s reflexive surface.

You see two bodies, straining muscles, and skin, glistening with sweat. One of them is on top of the other, his blond crop of hair certainly darker than Feofil’s white fur, but you recognize the same reckless abandonment with him as with his Daemon. The blonde’s partner is mostly hidden from your sight, but Antimony’s rising purr speaks as loudly about the concealed man’s pleasure as any visual scrutiny could discern. It’s a slow and sensual dance you’re witnessing and it leaves you even more breathless and slightly squirming at the end.

***

Come, my dear. I think it’s time you leave now. No, don’t give those puppy eyes. You’ve got your fill. Now run along and don’t forget your Daemon. He looks a bit exhausted if you ask me. So, off you go and, please, be discreet. No need to draw unwanted attention.

Maybe, just maybe, I might be persuaded to allow you another look, but not today, not tonight, because I’m tired and it’s cold and there are already too many pictures whirling behind those hungry little eyes of yours.

Good night, my dear, sleep well and sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see a picture of Antimony or Feofil, click [here](http://seriesfive.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1677/5176)


End file.
